Sam Blackwell's bunker
(interior) |keywords = * * * * * |editor id =LocSwampSamBlackwellBunkerLocation }} Sam Blackwell's bunker is an unmarked location within the abandoned waste dump in the Mire region of Appalachia in 2102. Background This bunker was the home of Senator Sam Blackwell, one of the main backers and minds of the Free States movement. Concealed deep within the Mire, underneath a fake abandoned waste dump and behind layers upon layers of defenses, it served as a refuge for the senator after the Enclave threatened his daughter's life. The secrecy surrounding the bunker was only broken when Blackwell consented to an interview with Charleston Herald's intrepid reporter Quinn Carter. This seemed to be an acceptable risk until Agent Jefferson Grey tracked the senator down on orders from Thomas Eckhart, after the bereaved Blackwell decided to connect with the Free States at Harpers Ferry to deal with his daughter's death.Sam Blackwell's bunker terminal entries Layout Outer cave The bunker is hidden behind the abandoned waste dump. After entering, the player character is deposited inside what seems to be an illegal dump, complete with radioactive waste barrels and security fences. However, there is a conspicuous absence of radiation here. Beyond the doors ripped off their hinges is a small cave network, with a transportation system mounted to the roof of the cave and deathclaws on the prowl. The senator set up lures to provide himself with a supply of meat to survive, after he killed the operative in Harper's Ferry and swore off all contact with the outside. The bunker can only be accessed with the bypass holotape. The holotape is found in the deathclaw refuse pile down the right-hand corridor (looking at the bunker entrance). Agent Jefferson Grey's corpse is found in an alcove on the left-hand side. A rather generous blood trail leads to the hitman's final resting place. After recovering the holotape, the player character has to approach the bunker lock inside the elevator and play the holotape in their inventory. They need to be right next to the panel for it to open the bunker. Furthermore, there is no need to backtrack to the exit to the fake waste dump. There is a hidden elevator down a narrow corridor, right of the bunker entrance. The elevator leads directly to the surface and out into the Mire. Senator's bunker The bunker itself will still resist the player character, denying access to the senator's inner sanctum at first. The bunker is divided into two floors, accessible from the entry chamber through the doors. The lower floor contains the main living areas, including a small workshop area, generator room, Sam's bedroom, laundry annex and bathroom, all connected to the main living room and kitchen. In the back is a security checkpoint leading to the inner sanctum, protected by laser barriers. The upper floor contains Judith Blackwell's bedroom and a security station. The area is peppered with notes and reminders from Judy to her father or from Sam to himself. In order to access the sanctum, the player character needs to reset the power in the bunker, which will reset the power system. Judith discovered this while allegedly trying to run three hot plates at once. To do so, the player character needs to find the security system manual reset note in the station, then flip the breaker near the laundry machines, open the valve above the fusion generator and finally flip the circuit above the vents, accessible by jumping over the barrier on the upper level. Doing this will reset the power and wipe the handprint identification. The player character can simply use it and gain access to the wrecked inner sanctum, turned up by Grey in search of Blackwell's congressional keycard. He failed where the player character can succeed, using the combination 021584 (Judy's date of death) to unlock the painting near the cabinets to acquire the keycard. Doing so allows the player character to enter the Whitespring bunker. Notable loot ;Holotapes and notes * Bypass holotape: In the deathclaw refuse pile. There are two on opposite sides of the cavern. One is in the left chamber (facing the elevator), the other in the right chamber of the entrance cave (looking from the abandoned waste dump entrance), same side as the exit elevator to the surface (not to the bunker). The location is apparently random. * Operation Summary - Blackwell: The holotape can be found on the dead body of Agent Grey during the mission Uncle Sam and Bunker Buster. * Going outside?: The note is pinned to the wall just after entering the bunker from the elevator. * Low on food?: The note is pinned to the wall outside of the storage room. * Judy: The note is on a nightstand next to a bed inside Sam Blackwell's bedroom, near the Locked Out? and Head Fuzzy? notes. * Head Fuzzy?: The note is pinned to the wall inside Sam Blackwell's bedroom, near the Judy and Locked Out? notes. * Locked out?: The note is pinned to the wall inside Sam Blackwell's bedroom, near the Judy and Head Fuzzy? notes. * Security system manual reset: The note is inside a desk in the security room above the security gate to Sam Blackwell's private office and archival room. * Department of Ag projects: The note is inside Sam Blackwell's private office and archive room. It is randomly-assigned to one of several locations along with other holotapes and notes. * Committee meeting notes: The note is inside Sam Blackwell's private office and archive room. It is randomly-assigned to one of several locations along with other holotapes and notes. * We're coming for you: The holotape is inside Sam Blackwell's private office and archive room. It is randomly-assigned to one of several locations along with other holotapes and notes. * Back off Sam: The note is inside Sam Blackwell's private office and archive room. It is randomly-assigned to one of several locations along with other holotapes and notes. * Record of divorce: The Blackwells: The note is inside Sam Blackwell's private office and archive room. It is randomly-assigned to one of several locations along with other holotapes and notes. * Intelligence memo - 8/16/77: The note is inside Sam Blackwell's private office and archive room. It is randomly-assigned to one of several locations along with other holotapes and notes. * Senate orientation letter: The note is inside Sam Blackwell's private office and archive room. It is randomly-assigned to one of several locations along with other holotapes and notes. * Welcome to the Whitespring: The holotape is located inside Sam Blackwell's private archival room. * Entry - Judy's gone: Note, found during Bunker Buster, on Sam's terminal. * Sam's safe password - 561159: Opens the wall safe. ;Other loot * Judy's Gone (terminal entry): While not a collectible, the terminal entry can be acquired from reading Sam's terminal inside his private office. * Congressional access card: The keycard grants access to the Whitespring Congressional Bunker and the Enclave quest line. Found during the Bunker Buster mission. * A high level 10mm pistol and hunting rifle can be found inside Sam Blackwell's private office and archival room, in his skeletal hands and on the table in the back, respectively. Appearances Sam Blackwell's bunker appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery F76 SBW Bunker 1.png|Waste dump F76 SBW Bunker 2.png|The bunker elevator. The corridor to the hidden elevator is just to the right. The holotape is in the deathclaw refuse pile behind the wall to the right F76 SBW Bunker 3.png|Looking back at the entrance area from the platform F76 Blackwell Bunker Int 1.png|Main area F76 Blackwell Bunker Int 2.png|Workshop F76 Blackwell Bunker Int 3.png|Blackwell's bedroom F76 Blackwell Bunker Int 4.png|Judy's room F76 Blackwell Bunker Int 5.png|Security station F76 Blackwell Bunker Int 6.png|Entrance to the inner sanctum F76 Blackwell Bunker Int 7.png|Inner sanctum F76 Blackwell Bunker Int 8.png|The bunker keycard is behind the painting F76 Blackwell Bunker Int 9.png|The body of the senator Senate_orientation_letter.png|Senate orientation letter Security_system_manual_reset.png|Security system manual reset Record_of_Divorce_The_Blackwells.png|Record of divorce: The Blackwells Back_off_Sam.png|Back off Sam Intelligence_memo_81677.png|Intelligence memo - 8/16/77 Committee_meeting_notes.png|Committee meeting notes Department_of_Ag_projects.png|Department of Ag projects Going_outside.png|Going outside? Head_Fuzzy_Locked_Out.png|Head Fuzzy? and Locked out? Low_on_food.png|Low on food? References Category:Fallout 76 locations ru:Бункер Сэма Блэквелла